Jacob and Ali Not Alice!
by SweetAngel1013
Summary: Ali is something out of the normal. She is not human. Will she find love in Jacob? Or will he break her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Ali! Well, that's my nickname. But I just moved to an Indian reserve called La Push. And yesterday I met someone... Jacob Black... We are like best friends. Yesterday we talked the whole night away. And I saw something... That Jake turned into a werewolf... And I have a secret too... I'm a shape shifter. I really like turning into a cheetah out of all of the animals I can turn into. And here's the thing... I totally have a crush on him. Jacob. I don't know how to tell him about being a shape shifter and having a huge crush on him. But I really feel like I should tell him... I really like him but after what happened... To my other boyfriend... Johnny... Well, he died. It was from an animal attack... A **_**wolf**_** attack... Ever since then I have been terrified of wolves... I don't know what to do...**

**The day before: **

**"Mom. Why are we moving?" I asked.**

**"Because. I feel it's time to move again. And I found this cute little Indian reserve called La Push for us to live." she replied.**

**'But I like where we live now!"**

**"But honey..." she said, "I'm sure you will like it there."**

**'Whatever" I muttered under my breath. **

**When we got there:**

_**He**_** came with his dad, Billy Black, he looked kinda like my dad before he died. Just thinking about him made me want to cry.  
Jacob's P.O.V**

**"She looks sad... I wonder why?" he thought, "I want to try to make her feel better but I don't want to get too close. Then it struck me. She was **_**sooo**_** pretty! Beyond pretty, she was *Gasp* **

**  
Ali's P.O.V**

**He was looking at me weird. I was about to ask why, but I was cut off by Billy starting to talk about....wolves. I cringed. I was still sad about Johnny. Jacob saw me and did the same. I laughed and said "Hi! I'm Alice Ali! Well, that's my nickname I'm always called Ali." I said. "Im Jacob." he replied, "but you can call me Jake. Everyone does." I giggled. Then I gasped. I have never giggled before in my life! That's weird!**

**  
Jacob's P.O.V**

**"She's**_** sooo**_** pretty!" he thought, "I wish Bella was that pretty... Wait! What am I thinking!"**_**  
**_**"I love you!" I blurted. "Ummm... What did you say?" Ali asked. "Thank god!" I thought. "Oh... nothing." My dad gave me a look that i missed. But Ali saw it and looked like she was going to ask why but didn't.**

**Ali's P.O.V**

**"I'm**_** sooo **_**tired!" I said, "I think I'm going to go to bed." My mom looked at me oddly. I didn't usually go to bed so early. I walked over to the house and before I went in, I turned around and said, "Bye Jake! See you at school tomorrow!" And then I ran up the stairs only to feel like I was being followed. I turned around to see Jake standing there behind me. "What?" I asked. "I didn't get to say bye." he said, "So, bye." He looked kinda sad."Bye" I said, now starting to feel sad too. Then I ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut. Then I realized I was starting to like Jake more than just a friend. My mom, Billy, and Jake talked for hours until it finally started to get dark. Billy and Jake said their goodbyes and left. I looked out the window and watched them head off into the night. Then all the sudden two gigantic wolves were standing where they were standing just a second ago. I was shocked! I just stood there as I watched them run off into the dark. Then I slowly walked over to my bed, and tried to fall asleep. But all of my dreams were haunted with wolves. To be continued... **


	2. AliWow!

**The next day...**

**  
Ali's P.O.V**

**I loved him. And I think he loves me too, but what about me being a shape-shifter? I was scared he wouldnt like me if he knew. I was riding my baby to school (my bike). I saw Jacob and he saw my bike. And he was amazed. I went to the same school with Jacob and today I was going to meet his friends. At lunch four huge boys were sitting by Jacob. And one girl. That made me angry."Hey Jake, mind if I sit here?" I asked."No, go right ahead" he said."And who are these?" I asked. "Oh! Oops! This is Jared, Seth, Quil, and Embry. And that is Kim, Jared's girlfriend. When I heard Kim was Jared's and not Jacob's, I was so happy! Quil said, "It's nice to have another girl around!" Then Embry kicked him under the table. "I think I'm going to like Embry" I thought**_**. **_**Kim said "Yeah, it is" and pated me on the back. **_**"**_**Gee." I thought, "she seems really nice!" Jacob was relaxed and so was I.**

**After school:**

**Jake was walking me and my baby home. I didn't feel like riding her (I named it Blade by the way, and it's a girl) Jake wanted to know if he could stay over at my house for a little while but I didn't know if my mom would like that. She said yes, though, and so me and Jacob put my baby in her place and went to my room. I love my baby. Me and Jake talked all night about cars, bikes and ourselves. It was awesome! And he told me something. About werewolves, and said "I don't want to hide anything from you so I wanted to tell you that... I'm a werewolf" After that, I passed out.**

Jacob's P.O.V

**"She **_**fainted**_**!" he thought, "Oh my god! What did I do?!" I was freaking out so I just waited and finally fell asleep right next to her.  
The next morning:  
Ali's P.O.V**

**I awoke only to be crushed by something really ****hot****! Ow! Get off! I pushed it off to see it was... Jake? I remembered what happened last night and decided to tell him.  
When Jake wakes up....**

**"Hey Jake" I said. "You ok?" he asked. "Yeah, crushed, but ok" I replied. "Oh! I'm sooo sorry!" he quickly got up. "I need to show you something..." I said nervously. "Ok, show me" he said. "Come on, it's in the forest" I said. To be continued...**


End file.
